


I'm Fine

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: This is fine.Written for challenge 015 - "trap" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 1





	I'm Fine

"I'm okay!" Setsuna dangles upside down, an awkward smile on her face. It's not a lie or false reassurance. She is in fact absolutely okay, except for the blood rushing to her head; arrows tumbling from her quiver onto the ground; her coat half-covering her face. "I can wait. This is fine!"

Her leg grows sore after a while but Setsuna continues to insist she's fine.

The sky begins to darken. Setsuna's fine.

A chill blows in with the north winds and she shivers. Of course she's fine.

Corrin eventually finds her deep asleep and snoring.

This is _not_ fine.


End file.
